Popular Republican Movement
|flag = |logo = 250px|colours = Orange|leader3_title = |leader3_name = |chairman = Stuart Ponsonby|spokesman = Arlen Specter|wing1_title = Affiliated radio|wing1 = Movement Radio|seats1_title = Chamber of Deputies}} The Popular Republican Movement is a centrist political party in Falleentium that was formed on June 14, 570AER in Tapanuo by Stuart Ponsonby and Jeff Sessions. It contested its first federal election in 571AER, which resulted in it garnering 5% of the vote. The party subsequently negotiated its involvement in His Imperial Majesty's Most Loyal Opposition Coalition, led by the Socialist Party. This was later renegotiated, when the United Koalition of Imperialist Parties, the Socialist Party, and the Popular Republican Movement, with support from the Center Party, negotiated a progressive and centrist governing majority against the hard-right. Policy Positions The Popular Republican Movement is a centrist political party that stresses the importance of compromise and meaningful coalition in government to achieve results. Goals that they wish to achieve thusly include the following: Foreign Policy The Movement believes in a non-interventionist and hands-off foreign policy that involves significant reductions in military spending, believing that the Falleen budget is better spent at home rather than in endless and pointless wars in foreign continents. PRM proposes a peaceful and democratic solution to the Haalsian strife. Economic Policy The Movement believes that the economy works best when the common man makes not just enough money to survive, but enough money to contribute back to the economy through purchases. It hopes to achieve this end through low-income tax breaks, trade protectionism, and at times, through government investment. It does not, however, endorse deficit spending except when there is an explicit plan to mitigate and swiftly repay debts created thereby. PRM proposes tackling unemployment and spurring economic growth by providing tax incentives for companies that hire employees and purchase capital from mostly Falleen-based sources. Social Policy The Movement advocates civil liberties, believing that the individual ought to be permitted to live their lives as unobstructed as possible by government or other entities. PRM endorses an expanded education budget to hire quality instructors and keep class sizes small. History Formation The Popular Republican Movement was founded on June 14, 570AER in an office park located at 109 East Park Place, Tapanuo. It was the brainchild of local television news reporter Stuart Ponsonby, who was legally helped in the formation of the party by his good friend and lawyer, Jeff Sessions, who was subsequently made the parliamentary leader of the party. Other prominent acquisitions by the party included political commentator Arlen Specter, who was signed on as Spokesman of the party, and longtime government accountability activist Sheldon Whitehouse. Election of 571AER and the Purple Coalition The Popular Republican Movement contested its first election in 571AER, where Jeff Sessions and, to a lesser degree, Sheldon Whitehouse, were deployed as campaign surrogates around Falleentium making policy-rich speeches that often focused on the economy. The election campaign was characterized by frequent sniping back and forth between the Movement and another new party, the Conservative and Reform Party, which Popular Republicans criticized for their support for a lower minimum wage and for their often vague campaign rhetoric which offered few concrete policies. The result of this election gave 5% of the vote to the Popular Republican Movement. Assuming that UKIP, which was again victorious, would form a conservative government with other right-wing parties, the Popular Republicans negotiated to become a member of the Socialist Party-led opposition. However, this quickly changed as UKIP approached the Socialist Party, the Popular Republican Movement, and the Center Party to form a moderate "purple coalition" to govern, rejecting the hardline right-wing parties. The governing coalition of UKIP, SP, and PRM forms a 51.6% majority of the vote share, and 438/850 parliamentary seats. This expands to 55.6% and 472/850 seats with the support of CP. Popular Republicans Jeff Sessions and Donald Rumsfeld served in the second Merkel cabinet as Home Secretary and Education Secretary, respectively. Election of 575AER At the beginning of 575AER, Jeff Sessions announced that he would step down as parliamentary leader and chancellor candidate for the Popular Republicans, citing his age. He was replaced by another early party member, Sheldon Whitehouse. Electoral History Category:The Imperial Constitution